The Mouse and the Charizard
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: This is the story of how a young mouse meets a stray Charizard and because great friends but the problem is that it needs to be secret how long will this relationship last? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

The Mouse and the Charizard

Starring: DJ the Mouse, Charizard, PJ the Pachirisu, SJ the Squirtle, Junior, CJ the Toon, Bouncer, AJ, Hedgefox and more

I do not own Pokemon, or Disney they belong to their rightful owners I only own the OCs please enjoy

It was a beautiful day in the collided world so beautiful that a certain brown mouse known as: DJ the Mouse decided to take a stroll in the forest

DJ: aah it's such a lovely day if only the others had this much love for nature

?: RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

DJ: EEP! (Hides under a leaf) w-what was that?!

?: RRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!

DJ: ah!... W-whatever it is it sounds either mad or in pain oh I hope not pain (runs off to find the source of the vicious roars) I'd better go check

So the little mouse ran deeper into the forest and as he did and fire ball flies near DJ almost hitting him

DJ: ah! What was that!? Fire? Could it be… A dragon? I hope not (walks cautiously)

One known fact about DJ is that he has a fear of dragons but then he didn't care whatever it was DJ was bound to help no matter what and sooner or DJ made it and what he found was a giant orange lizard with a giant wing span, three finger on each hand with sharp claws, four sharp teeth could be seen, two small horns, a yellowish orange belly, and the tip of his tail was on fire DJ assumed it was some kind of dragon

Dragon: RROOOOOOAAAAARRR!

DJ: *gasp* d-dragon!

Dragon: RRROOOOAAAAARRR! (Breathes more fire)

DJ: (jumps out of the way then hides behind some tree roots) p-please don't hurt me! I was just curious! I didn't mean to-

Dragon: GRRRAAAH!

DJ: huh? T-that sounds like pain (looks at the dragon)… *gasp*

Then DJ notices that there was a bear trap attached to the dragon's leg DJ knew it was definitely in pain

Dragon: RRAAAAH!

DJ: h-he's in pain… I have to help but… I'm too scared I should get the others (begins to walk away)

Dragon: RRAAAAHH!

DJ: (stops) he sounds scared and hurt… I guess I'll have to do it myself but he sounds enraged I'll try calming him down… Though I'm still scared… *deep breathe* (begins walking to the dragon) m-mister dragon?

Dragon: (breathes fire at DJ)

DJ: (dodges) I know you're scared (steps in front of the dragon) but I'm here to help you, please let me help

Dragon: (roars in DJ's face) RROOOOOOAAAAARRR!

DJ: *gulp* there, there (sets paw on the dragon nose)

Dragon: … (Calms down a bit)

DJ: ok (walks to the bear trap) before I can heal it using magic I have to get the bear trap off him (begins to fiddle with the trap) almost down

Then a sew seconds later the dragon had been freed

Dragon: roar…

DJ: now to completely heal you (pulls out an old book and opens it and slowly waves hand around the dragon's leg) oh great animal spirits please here my plead, I wish for this creature to heal (hand begins to glow) so that this creature may defend himself from any dangers he can deal, oh great animals spirit heal this creature!

Then the dragon's wounds began to heal the dragon has been save

DJ: wow… I did it I saved a dragon

Dragon: (glares down at DJ) ggrrr…

DJ: *gulp* but he doesn't seem to be grateful

Dragon: ROOOOOOOAAAAARRR!

DJ: (cowers) AH!

Dragon: (licks DJ saying thank you) roar

DJ: huh? Oh you were thanking me?

Dragon: roar

DJ: oh you're very welcome so do you have a name?

Dragon: roooaarr

DJ: hmm so your name is "Charizard?"

Charizard: roar

DJ: oh well that's an interesting name for a dragon

Charizard: (shakes head for no) roar

DJ: oh you're saying you're not really a dragon

Charizard: roar, roar, roar

DJ: but you're a… Fire flying… Type?

Charizard: roar (nods)

DJ: type… Oh! You're a Pokemon!

Charizard: (nods)

DJ: what a coincidence I'm friend with a few Pokemon myself

Charizard: roar?

DJ: hehe no I'm not a Pokemon I'm actually an animal called a mouse but everyone calls me DJ

Charizard: roar?

DJ: no, no I don't have any trainers though I am friends with humans

Charizard: roar, roar

DJ: yeah that's true, well it was nice meeting you but I should head back to my home (walks away) bye Charizard! I'm sure we'll meet again!

Charizard: …

So the little mouse was on his way home until he heard and felt giant footsteps

DJ: huh? (Looks behind him to find Charizard)

Charizard: rroooaar

DJ: um Charizard you can go home now

Charizard: …

DJ: go on shoo! Shoo!

Charizard: (nudges DJ with his nose) roar

DJ: what?! You want to come with me?!

Charizard: roar!

DJ: I can't I was banned from bringing back animals ever since last time

*flashback*

Junior: (looks at DJ)….

DJ: … Hehe

Junior: DJ (points to a giant mess as a bear mauls CJ) explain why there is a bear here

CJ: OH JEEZ HE'S TEARING ME UP!

DJ: he seemed so sweet and innocent …

*end of flashback*

DJ: I'm sorry but the answer is no

Charizard: (looks down in sadness)

DJ: hmm… Wait! I was banned for bringing in animals no one ever said anything about "Pokémon" so yes! You can come!

Charizard: roar!

DJ: but we'll have to keep you a secret we must tell no one ok?

Chariziard: (nods)

DJ: good now let's get moving

So DJ and Charizard headed back for Heroes Mansion and a few moments later they make it

DJ: we're here! (Peeks inside) uh-oh there are too many characters in the front we need to sneak in through the back

So that's what they do they sneak to the back on the mansion and make it inside to find no one in sight

DJ: ok we'll have to make it to my room there we will keep you a secret

Charizard: roar!

?: DJ! Is that you?

DJ: ah! Quick! In that broom closet!

Charizard: roar! (Opens the closet door and hides inside)

Then comes into the picture was none other than: Junior

Junior: oh DJ, there you are where have you been

DJ: oh! Um I was um… Out for a walk in the forest!

Junior: oh well good for you, you know it's great that you one of the most of us Junior's that respect nature so much

DJ: hehe yeah I love nature!

Junior: so anyway me and the other were gonna go have some fun you coming

DJ: no I um have something to take care of

Junior: like what?

DJ: um… Water the plants?

Junior: … Oh ok then *sniff* *sniff* is something burning?

DJ: {oh no! I forgot! The tail!} um it's probably CJ cooking again!

Junior: oh god dammit! I'll catch you later DJ! (Runs off) CJ STOP COOKING!

DJ: (quickly opens the door and finds that the closet was burning)

Charizard: (steps out) roar...

DJ: ACK! (Runs and grabs the fire extinguisher then jumps on top of it causing it to put out the fire) phew! Charizard, does your tail have to be on fire?

Charizad: roar, rooaarr

DJ: what!? If that fire goes out you die!?

Charizard: roar

DJ: oh gosh don't worry it'll all be ok let's just get to my room

Charizard: *sniff* *sniff* roar! (Walks away)

DJ: hey! Wait! Charizard! (Runs after Charizard)

So moments later Charizard walk in the main kitchen where some nice, teamy and tasting looking curry was cooking

Charizard: roar! (Walks over to the pot and begins eating)

DJ: (runs in) *pant* *pant* *pant* *gasp* Charizard! No! That Mikoto's curry! (Jumps onto Charizard's back and jumps onto his head and begins pulling on his horns) don't eat the curry!

?: is someone in the kitchen?

DJ: ah! Charizard! Hide!

Charizard: (quickly runs away causing DJ to fall into the now empty pot)

DJ: wow Charizard sure loves to eat (climbs out of the pot)

Then walk in was: Mikoto (Kampfer)

Mikoto: huh could have sworn there was somebody- oh! DJ what are you doing here?

DJ: oh! Um… W-well I… Y-you see-

Mikoto: what the!? (Runs to the empty pot) who ate all my curry!? (Looks at DJ) did you eat my curry?

DJ: um… Yes! I ate it!

Mikoto: ggrr…

DJ: b-but I loved it as soon as I smelled it I came here and ate it all right away you've outdone yourself Mikoto! Hehe…

Mikoto: hmm well (pats DJ) at least you loved my cooking but now I'll have to make a new batch (heads for the cabinet where Charizard was)

DJ: NO!

Mikoto: what?

DJ: I mean um… Y-you should go and find some ingredients first

Mikoto: … Oh you mean try making a new kind of curry?

DJ: um yeah! You should do that!

Mikoto: you're right! And then I'll have Natsuru taste it! And he'll love it! *sigh* and me too

DJ: *sweat drop* hehe sure if you say so now go! Live your dream!

Mikoto: thank DJ! Here I go! (Walks off)

DJ: … Few

Charizard: (comes out of the cabinet) *sigh* roar…

DJ: Charizard, you have to be more careful if Mikoto had seen you she would have flipped!

Charizard: roar?

DJ: yeah she does that a lot now come on! Let's head to my room

So later they finally reach DJ's room

DJ: finally! Oh boy it's been so hard but we've made it (opens door) and nobody supects a thi-

PJ the Pachirsu: DJ?

DJ: ack! PJ!? SJ?!

Then in front of the two was a Pachirisu with a red and blue cap, and a Squirtle with a blue neck bow they were PJ the Pachirisu and SJ the Squirtle

SJ the Squirtle: sup

DJ: w-what are you doing in here!?

PJ: um… We live here?

DJ: … *face palm* darn it!

PJ: and um… Explain why there is a Charizard in our room?

Charizard: roar

PJ: what? DJ here helped you out of a trap?

Charizard: roar

PJ: and you wish to stay here with DJ?

Charizard: roar

SJ: heck no! Get out!

DJ: SJ!

PJ: what's wrong now?

SJ: because all human kids want Charizard! "Oh I want Charizard!" "I wanna get Charizard!" "Check out my Charizard" I'm sick of it!

PJ: you do realize we're friends with a Charmander right?

SJ: oh yeah… Don't tell Charlie I said that

DJ: PJ! SJ! Please keep this a secret! Charizard needs me! And I need him

PJ: hmm I dunno, remember when you brought in that bear?

DJ: *sigh* yes I remember the bear but still! Please!

PJ: well we'll have to talk to your brother about this

DJ: uh-oh

Then walks in was: a white mouse, and grey rat, a yellow and white hamster, and a blue parakeet along with a Bulbasaur and a Charmander

Matt the Mouse: ok that's the last time I go to get snack with you

Chuck the Hamster: hey come on we got what we needed: cheese and chips now we can finally make the perfect nachos ever!

Charlie the Charmander: and you've got my tail to help

Lora the Rat : just don't burn down our room again

Keith the Parakeet: yeah we had to sleep on the floor out- (flies into Charizard's face)…

Charizard: … Roar

Keith: AAAAAHH! DRAGON! (Flies into the others)

Lora: a dragon!?

Matt: (brings out his sword and jumps in front of DJ) don't worry DJ! I'll protect you! (Charges at Charizard)

DJ: Matt! Wait!

Matt: HYAAAH!

PJ: (grabs Matt's tail) whoa! Whoa! Hold your Horsea Matt!

Matt: what!? That's a dragon! And DJ's afraid of dragons!

DJ: Matt, this is Charizard

Charizard: roar

DJ: he's actually a flying fire type

Matt: … What?

PJ: he's a Pokemon

Matt: ah I see

Charlie: awesome! A Charizard! What's it like having wings?

Charizard: rooaarr

Charlie: nice

Bobby the Bulbasaur: oh great ANOTHER fire type just what we needed

Matt: DJ, we are NOT keeping this dragon-

Charlie: Charizard

Matt: Charizard in our room

DJ: but Matt, he has nowhere to go please Matt?

PJ: yeah come on just let him keep it

Matt: hmm…

DJ: (gives Matt the puppy eyes)

Matt: uuhh… (Looks back at Charizard only to see he was giving him the puppy eyes as well)

Charizard: roar…

DJ: Matt… Please

Matt: … Ok! Ok! Fine you can keep him

DJ: yay! (Hugs Matt) thank you brother!

Matt: *sigh* you're welcome (glares at Charizard and pulls him by the horn) but if you do ANYTHING to hurt my little brother I will return the favor you got that buddy?

Charizard: *gulp* (nervously nods head)

Matt: good then you can stay

Charlie: yes! New fire roomy! High claw!

Charlie, & Charizard: (high five each other)

Chuck: great now that that's settled Charlie! Nacho time!

Charlie: you got it! (Waves tails around the cheese on the chips causing it to melt)

Chuck: (tastes cheese) hmm… Nope not melited good enough

Charlie: what are you some kind of critic?

Chuck: (kicks nacho away and brings out another batch) make it again!

Charizard: (swings tail around the cheese causing it to melt on the chips)

Chuck: hmm… *sniff* *sniff*… (Tastes cheese)… WOW! This is perfect! DJ! Your friend is amazing! This is the best melted cheese ever! *sniff* I'm gonna cry!

Matt: hmm ok I will admit one thing (pinches Charizard's cheek) he's actually kind of cute

Charizard: (smiles) roar

DJ: *sigh* I think this is gonna work out just fine

*knock* *knock*

?: DJ? PJ? You there?

All: AHH!

DJ: quick! Hide!

Charizard: (runs in the closet)

?: I'm coming in

Bobby: oh jeez!

Then walks in was none other than AJ

AJ: oh hey everyo-… (Sees everyone standing on each other's heads in front of the door) What are you all doing?

DJ: oh uh well you see we're-

Keith: running a circus!

DJ: yeah! Wait what?

AJ: oh ok well I was going to ask if you have a spare portal device with you

SJ: it's in the closet!

PJ: (smacks SJ)

SJ: ouch!

AJ: oh ok then (heads to the closet)

All: NO!

AJ: what?

PJ: er hehe shouldn't you be in that one world with the titans or something

AJ: I actually came to visit and Eren needs another portal device

SJ: well we don't have any!

AJ: you just said there's one in the closet

Matt: you know SJ! He's an idiot! He doesn't know any better!

SJ: hey!

AJ: … What's going on?

Bobby: um… Nothing we're just-

AJ: there's a Charizard in there isn't there?

DJ: what!? How did you know?

AJ: well for starters I'm psychic you can't hide anything from me

DJ: oh…

AJ: and second (points to Charizard's tail sticking out of the door) I can see the tail

Charizard: (falls out of the closet) roar…

AJ: … DJ?

DJ: (holds AJ's foot) AJ! Please don't tell Junior! I really want Charizard to stay!

AJ: I dunno remember that bear?

DJ: yes! Just please don't tell

AJ: hmm well Charizard DOES seem to like you

Charizard: (rubs face onto DJ)

DJ: (smiles and hugs Charizards face)

AJ: … Alright I won't tell

DJ: (jumps and nuzzles into AJ's neck) thank you!

AJ: aw don't worry about it (pets DJ) but you'd better train Charizard well

DJ: don't worry I will he'll be good, right Charizard?

Charizard: roar!

So DJ took good care of Charizard for the next few days but it wouldn't last for long…

DJ: (sleeps in a blanket) zzzzz

Charizard: (nudges DJ)

DJ: hmm… H-huh? *yawn* (smiles) morning Charizard

Charizard: (wags tail happily)

DJ: you wanna go outside don't you?

Charizard: (nods) roar!

DJ: *giggle* ok (gets up and stretches) let's go

So the two peek out the door to see if anyone was around

DJ: … Ok coast is clear

So then sneak around and make it do the kitchen

DJ: ok we'll get some breakfast and be on our- *gasp* (backs up as Charizard does the same)

The two see some familiar characters in the kitchen and there was: a giant light blue hedgehog with two light blue fox tails with green tips, and blue and green sneakers, along with grey gloves, and sapphire eyes and next was someone that looked similar to Junior only he had giant brown kangaroo feet, a kangaroo tail (brown as well), two long rabbit ears (also brown), a blue pouch, and was part toon they were both: Hedgefox (Jr. the Hedgefox), and Bouncer and also they saw Ash & Pikachu (Pokemon), Serena (Pokemon X & Y series), Clemont (Pokemon X & Y), and Bonnie (Pokemon X & Y)

DJ: uh-oh…

Bouncer: so what do you guys wanna eat?

Hedgefox: I can go for whatever

Bonnie: I want cereal!

DJ: um… Ok here's what I'll do I'll distract them while you head outside

Charizard: roar (thumbs up)

DJ: (runs to everybody) good morning everyone!

Ash: morning DJ!

Pikachu: pikachu!

DJ: haha s-so how was your morning so far?

Hedgefox: still trying to find something to eat

Serena: would you like something to eat DJ?

DJ: um n-no thanks I'm stuffed!

Clemont: you've eaten?

DJ: (sees Charizard trying to eat something that was next to Hedgefox) NO!

Hedgefox: whoa! Calm down don't get so defensive!

DJ: um no I mean I… I um…

Charizard: (stomach growls loudly)

Clemont: (begins to turn around) huh?

DJ: EEP! (Jumps to Clemont's face) look at me! Haha! I'm on your face!

Clemont: yes, yes you are

DJ: hahaha!

Bouncer: you ok DJ? You're acting weird today

DJ: nothing I was just um "HEADING OUTSIDE" for some fresh air! (Smiles nervously)

Charizard: (begins sneaking away)

Hedgefox: well back to looking for food

DJ: wait!

Hedgefox: what now?

DJ: um… Don't you wanna see me dance? (Begins doing a silly dance) da-da-da-dadada-dada…

Bonnie: aw that's so cute!

Charizard makes it out of the kitchen

DJ: ok! That's all! Well I'm gonna head outside! Bye!

Ash: wait DJ

DJ: er yes Ash?

Ash: have you noticed anything strange going on here?

DJ: n-no like what?

Ash: well I keep seeing scratch marks everywhere and sometimes I see burnt stuff, do you know anything?

DJ: haha! No idea what you're talking abou-

?: AAAAAHH! OH JEEZ! NO!

Bouncer: that sounds like CJ!

DJ: um I'm sure it's nothing!

CJ the Toon (off screen): OH GOD THIS DRAGON'S KILLING ME!

DJ: oh no…

Ash: come on!

Pikachu: pika!

So they go and see what the commotion and they find Charizard with everyone's favorite toon: CJ

CJ: NO! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME! (Eats some melted cheese with Chuck) mmm oh gosh! You're killing me with this cheese! Mmm!

Chuck: see? What did I tell ya?

DJ: Chuck!

Chuck: oh uh DJ… Um… I can explain you see I was hungry for some nachos and I found Charizard here so I asked him to help me and then CJ came along so we had ourselves some nachos

DJ: great! Now CJ knows about Charizard!

Charizard: (looks down) roar…

DJ: (hugs Charizard's leg) don't worry it wasn't your fault

Ash: hey! It's a Charizard! Awesome! It's almost like my Charizard!

Pikachu: pikachu!

Bonnie: that's so cool!

DJ: guys! Please don't tell Junior! I really want Charizard to stay!

CJ: I dunno remember that-

DJ: yes! I remember the bear! Just please don't tell Junior!

Serena: don't worry we won't tell

DJ: r-really?

Ash: sure I know what's it's like losing Charizard it has happened to me once but now I have him back!

DJ: is that Charizard with you now?

Ash: no he's healing right now

DJ: oh so you'll help me?

Clemont: sure

Bonnie: yeah!

Hedgefox: don't worry buddy

Bouncer: your secret's safe with us

DJ: thank you! CJ? How about you?

CJ: (holds out some more nachos) make some more nachos and I'm in!

Charizard: (melts the cheese)

CJ: yes!

Chuck: woo! Nachos!

DJ: thanks guys! Yep! Everything will be fine!

Junior: (comes out of nowhere) *ahem*

All: AH! (Gets in front of Charizard trying to hide him) Junior!

Ash: h-hey! What's up?

Junior: … You do realize I can totally see that Charizard right?

All: yes…

DJ: u-um Junior! I can explain everything!

Junior: I already know

DJ: you do? How?

Junior: DJ, it's a Charizard how are you supposed to hide that?

DJ: oh

Junior: also SJ told me

DJ: *face palms* darn it SJ…

SJ: my bad!

Junior: DJ you know the rules

DJ: yes I know but Charizard here needs me! He has nowhere else to go!

Junior: DJ, remember the bear?

DJ: enough about the bear!

Junior: look I know you like this Charizard a lot and he likes you too but listen he needs to go back he'll just make a mess of the place and try to hurt somebody like Ash's Charizard

Ash: what? My Charizard would never do that!

Junior: he nearly burned off your face yesterday

Ash: uumm…

DJ: no, no! I've been training him see look! Charizard! Sit!

Charizard: (sits leaving a big boom)

DJ: roll over!

Charizard: (rolls over)

DJ: jump!

Charizard: (jumps up and down leaving some more booms)

DJ: fly!

Charizard: (flies up to the ceiling) roar!

DJ: down!

Charizard: (falls down leaving a giant BOOM)

DJ: good boy! (Throws Charizard a treat)

Charizard: (eats treat) roar!

DJ: see? He's even potty trained!

Junior: hmm…

DJ: pleeeaaasseee?

Junior: … Well ok he can stay

DJ: yay!

Junior: but if he does ANYTHING wrong he's outta here

DJ: don't worry Charizard will behave himself right Charizard?

Charizard: roar

Mikoto: (comes in) hey Junior! You idiot! I'm here to see if you've seen-

Charizard: (whacks Mikoto into a wall with his tail)

Mikoto: agh!

Junior: …

DJ: … Um

Junior: DJ

DJ: y-yes?

Junior: I'll let that one slide because I was hoping for someone to do that for months now

Miktoto: screw you…

DJ: (hugs Charizard's face)

Charizard: (smiles)

Matt: (climbs to Junior's shoulder) you sure you're ok with this?

Junior: yeah it's cool beside I technically said no ANIMALS Charizard is technically a monster and I just kind of realized that I'm friends with a lot of animals

Matt: isn't that just as bad?

Junior: eh doesn't matter we'll just see how things go

Matt: well alright I'm just worried for DJ is all

Junior: don't worry most Pokemon protect their human allies I'm sure they can do the same for animals

Matt: well I hope you're right about that…

So many days later DJ took great care of Charizard and train him very well like this one day…

Charizard: GRAAAAHH!

DJ: Charizard open wide!

Charizard: (opens mouth wide open)

DJ: (crawls inside Charizard's mouth)

Matt: (walks in the room and sees DJ inside Charizard's mouth) AAAH! DJ! I'll save you! (Runs to DJ and begins pulling on his tail)

DJ: ah! Matt!

So Matt pulls DJ out as he saw he was holding some kind of nut

DJ: oh! Thanks Matt! This nut was stuck in Charizard's throat (looks at Charizard) now this is why I told you to stick with berries and anything else soft because you may have sharp teeth but you're not exactly toothy

Charizard: roar…

DJ: aw it's ok (hugs Charizard nose)

Matt: … Huh

Charizard: (licks DJ)

DJ: ah that's warm!

They even went on a mission together and it went pretty well

Matt: these stinking cats…

Cat Creatures: mmeeeoooww…

DJ: (holds out magic needle)

Charizard: (jumps in front of the small animals) RROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Cat: meow?

Charizard: (uses flame thrower)

Cats: HISS! MREOW! (Runs away)

Charizard: roar!

DJ: wow Charizard! You did it!

Charizard: roar!

DJ: (hugs Charizard's face) good boy!

Charizard: roar! (Smiles)

Matt: hmm {you know I'm thinking that Charizard isn't so bad after all} (smiles)

So all was going well until one day

DJ: (sleeps on Charizard's belly) zzzz

Charizard: zzzzzz

Matt: (comes in and gently shakes DJ) psst DJ… Wake up

DJ: mmm… Hmm? Huh? Matt? *yawn* what is it? It's still dark

Matt: come on (walks off)

DJ: (jumps off of Charizard and rubs his face) I'll be back Charizard (kisses his cheek)

Charizard: roar zzzz

DJ: (runs after Matt)

So later the two meet everybody else in the lunch room

DJ: huh? Why is everyone up this late?

Ash: DJ, we have something for you

DJ: i-is it serious?

Junior: (gives DJ a box)

DJ: huh? (Opens the box) *gasp*

DJ opens the box to find a collar with a license

DJ: i-is this for-

Junior: yep you've proved that you could handle a Charizard

Bouncer: so we all chipped in and got you that

Serena: now Charizard can be your friend

PJ: and pet

DJ: w-wow thanks you guys! This means a lot! Charizard will love this!

So later after that DJ heads back to his room to give Charizard his collar

DJ: (hums a lovely tune)

Woosh!

DJ: eek! Hello? Who's there?

?: mreowr…

DJ: *gasp*

Then appeared in front of DJ was a Catin (DJ's enemy)

Catin: HISS

DJ: AH!

Catin: MEOW! (Punces out DJ)

DJ: EEP! (Runs out of the way)

Catin: (scratches at DJ)

DJ: ah! Help! Help!

From DJ's room

Charizard: zzzzz

DJ's cry: Heeeelp!

Charizard: (opens eyes and gets up) ROAR! (Runs out of the room)

Back with DJ he was cornered by the Catin

Catin: (smirks evily) meow…

DJ: please help!

Then BAM! Charizard come landing in with a huge bang

Charizard: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Catin: HIIIISSSS!

DJ: Charizard!

Catin: (jumps at DJ)

DJ: (cowers)

Charizard: (mouth glows with fire then uses fire blast) ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!

So Charizard defeated the Catin but in return he had burned DJ's arm

DJ: AAH!

Charizard: roar!

Then the others come in

Junior: DJ! We heard yelling, shouting and roaring so we- *gasp* DJ!

Matt: DJ! (Scowls at Charizard) you did this! You burned my brother!

Charizard: (shakes his head furisouly)

Matt: YOU MONSTER! I want you out of this mansion right now!

DJ: no guys! Wait it was an accident!

Matt: accident!? (Holds DJ's arm) you call this an accident!?

DJ: yes! A Catin got in here and attacked me Charizard was trying to protect me! Honest!

Charizard: roar…

Junior: … *sigh* DJ, Charizard I'm sorry but-

Later outside in the forest

Junior: Charizard as to go

Ash: you waiting a whole thirty minutes just to say that?

Junior: shut up

DJ: what!? No! Please!

Matt: no DJ we can't have anything like this happen again

Bouncer: he alsmost burned down the whole mansion!

DJ: but… But… (Looks at Charizard)

Charizard: roar…

DJ: c-can I say my goodbyes first?

Junior: go ahead

DJ: (holds Charizard face crying) I'm sorry Charizard

Charizard: roar

DJ: *sniff* I-I'll miss you

Charizard: (licks DJ then walks away sadly)

DJ: g-good bye… Charizard (cries even more)

Matt: DJ?

DJ: *sniff*

Matt: here (gives DJ a heal berry) eat this

DJ: *sniff* (eats berry and arm heals but is still sad)

Junior: I'm sorry DJ

DJ: it's not fair! How come I can't have a pet!?

Junior: what?

DJ: well *sniff* AJ has a psychic snake! And CJ has a dinosaur for a pet!

CJ: Scales is a good boy!

DJ: he's eating your arm

CJ: (holds Scales up) these are gentle kisses!

Hedgefox: DJ, there are some things you can have as pets but for others they cannot be tamed

Ash: um yes they-

Bouncer: (smacks Ash with his ear)

Ash: ouch!

DJ: *sniff* I'm going to miss him…

Charizard (off screen): RROOOOOAAARR!

DJ: *gasp* that's Charizard! He's in trouble! (Runs off)

Matt: DJ! Wait! (Runs after DJ)

Ash: come on let's go see what's happening!

So DJ runs to find Charizard only to find Charizard was trapped in some kind of energy cage

DJ: Charizard!

Charizard: roar! (Tries to escape but gets shocked)

Serena: oh no! Poor Charizard!

CJ: who would do such a thing!?

?: prepare for trouble!

?: make it double!

Ash: who's there!?

PJ: Ash, are you serious right now?

?: to protect the world from devastation!

?: to unite our people within our nation!

Junior: oh god dammit!

Then they find it was Jessie, James, and Meowth

Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: to extend our reach for the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket! Blast off to the speed of light!

James: surrender now! Or prepare to fight!

Meowth: meowth! That's right!

Wobbuffet: woooobbuffet!

SJ: boooo! Get off the stage!

Jessie: ugh! How very annoying

Junior: you're the ones doing that stupid motto again!

James: how dare you make fun of our motto!?

DJ: enough about mottos! Let Charizard go!

Jessie: ahahaha! Or else what you little pipsquek?

DJ: I may be small! But I can save my friend!

Charizard: roar…

Jessie: well if it's a fight you want

James: it's a fight you'll get!

Jessie: go! Pumkaboo! (Sends out Pumkaboo)

Pumkaboo: pumka!

James: okay Inkay! (Sends out Inkay)

Inkay: inkay!

DJ: ngh!

Matt: (stands by DJ's side)

DJ: Matt?

Matt: I'm with you DJ

Lora: same here!

Chuck: count on us!

Keith: we're with you all the way!

DJ: thank you guys now let's save Charizard!

CJ: yeah! We're gonna-

Meowth: oh no ya don't! (Pushes a bottom causing a force field to surround everyone else)

Junior: ah! Damn!

Bouncer: HYAH! (Stands on tail and tries to kick down the field but no luck) no use! DJ! You and the others are on your own!

DJ: ok! We can take it

Jessie: enough of this Pumkaboo! Use shadow ball!

Pumkaboo: PUMKABOO! (Uses shadow ball)

Matt: (draws his sword and runs towards the ball and swings it back on Pumkaboo)

Pumkaboo: (takes damage) ka!

Lora: (jumps at Inkay and grabs it with her long tail then slam it into the ground)

Inkay: kay!

Jessie: you little rodents!

Chuck: (jumps up doing a cannon ball) HERE COMES THE CHUCK! (Cannon balls into Jessie's shirt)

Jessie: GAAH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

James: calm down!

Keith: (flies at James pecking his face like crazy)

James: ouch! Ouch!

DJ: (sneaks his way to the cage) psst!

Charizard: roar!

DJ: don't worry I'll get you out of here!

Meowth: I don't think so!

DJ: *gasp*

Meowth: guess we should play (brings out claws) cat and mouse huh?

DJ: (summons magic needle)

Meowth: fury swipes! (Charges at DJ as his claws glowed)

DJ: (blocks multiple times then bites Meowth's ear)

Meowth: YEOWTCH! You little twerp! (Grabs DJ and throws him)

DJ: ah! (Lands on the ground)

Junior: come on DJ! Kick his ass!

DJ: (charges at Meowth) RAAHH!

Meowth: (charges at DJ)

DJ: (jumps in the air an throws his needle at Meowth but misses)

Meowth: meowth! Ya missed me!

DJ: I don't think so

Meowth: eh? (Looks back) GAH!

Then they see that Charizard had been freed and his was pissed!

Charizard: RROOOAAARRR!

Clemont: of course DJ wanted Meowth to think he was going to attack him but inside he used his needle to slip through the key hole setting Charizard free

Junior: thank you captain obvious!

Meowth: um… Hehe good boy…

DJ: Charizard! Use your flame thrower!

Charizard: ROAARR! (Uses flame thrower on Meowth)

Meowth: MREOOWW! (Runs away)

Clemont: well I guess Meowth couldn't stand the heat so he decided to re-

Junior: (grabs Clemont by the shirt) *deep breathe* Clemont… Point out the obvious again…

Clemont: um-

Junior: no go ahead point out the obvious again I f*cking dare you

Clemont: *gulp*

Meowth: (runs behind Jessie and James) our time is done!

James: and now we're through!

Jessie: we didn't make a good show!

Chuck: (bites Jessie's ear and runs away as Keith (grabs him with his feet and flies away)

Jessie: OUCH!

DJ: Charizard! Are you ready?

Charizard: roar!

DJ: FIRE BLAST GO!

Charizard: (charges up his attack then fires) ROOOAAARRR!

Jessie, James, & Meowth: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Then BOOM! Team rocket was flying away

James: I guess it's back to the old drawing board

Jessie: *sigh* and we were so close this time…

Meowth: well you know what they say

Jessie, James, and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIN!

Wobbuffet: woooobbuffet!

Ding!

DJ: we did it!

Charizard: roar! (Rubs DJ with his face)

DJ: I missed you to

Lora: aw that's sweet

Matt: yeah but anyway (jumps up and slashes the field in half)

CJ: WE'RE FREE!

Bonnie: thank you Matt!

Matt: don't thank me thank DJ and Charizard

Junior: well thanks a lot you two… And you know if it wasn't for charizard and you DJ we would still be trapped and well you two sure do get along very well

DJ: so… What are you saying?

Junior: what I'm saying is that DJ you may ke-

?: Charizard!

DJ: huh?

Charizard: roar?

Then out from deep within the forest we see a young blonde boy

Boy: *gasp* Charizard! It's you!

Charizard: ROAR! (Runs to the boys and holds him close)

Boy: aw! I missed you two buddy!

DJ: um… Eh… What?

Charizard: roooaarr

DJ: oh… You say this is your real trainer?

Charizard: roar

DJ: and when you met with a big disaster you two were separated?

Charizard: roar

DJ: but now you've found him?

Charizard: roar

Clemont: big disaster? He must be talking about when world collided

Junior: god dammit Clemont god f*cking dammit

Grant: oh hi there! I'm Grant! I've been looking for Charizard for a long time now! (Walks up to Junior) are you the one you found him?

Junior: um no actually it was my friend DJ (point to DJ)

Grant: oh (walks over to DJ) so you're the one that's been taking care of Charizard?

DJ: um yes

Grant: well thank you so much I owe you big time for this

DJ: you're welcome…

Grant: come on Charizard let's go

Charizard: roar (nuzzles DJ's face)

DJ: *sniff* (hugs Charizard) Charizard… I'll miss you

Charizard: roar (licks DJ one last time)

DJ: (laughs) and I'll always remember you warm licks

Junior: say um Grant do you have a place to stay? I mean we can get you a room back as the mansion

Grant: no, no we have a place not far from here we'll be fine

Serena: well if you need anything please come on down

Grant: thank you Charizard! Let's go!

Charizard: roar!

Grant: (hops on Charizard's back) good bye!

Then Charizard and the boy flew away

DJ: *sniff* *sniff* Charizard! I love you! Please always remember me!

Charizard: roar! (A tear falls)

And then they were gone

DJ: *sniff*

Matt: hey bro you ok?

DJ: *sniff* yes I'm fine it's probably for the best I mean he's with his family now and as long as he remembers me then he'll always be a part of ours too

Matt: that is very true and well said DJ

Chuck: NO WAIT COME BACK! We need more nachos!

CJ: THE NACHOS!

Junior: *groan*

Lora: DJ, are you sure you'll be ok

DJ: yes I'll be fine but it was nice having a pet for a while…

Matt: who knows maybe you'll get one sooner or later

DJ: … (Smiles) you're right I'm feeling better now

Hedgefox: alright! Let's head back! (Walks away as the others follow)

DJ: (stops in place and looks back in the sky)… (Smiles and runs to catch the others)

The next day

DJ: (looks out a window)….

Junior: hey DJ

DJ: yes?

Junior: here's a package for you and it's from Grant and Charizard

DJ: Grant and Charizard?

Junior: (sets box in front of DJ)

DJ: oh there's a note (reads note) "Dear DJ, thank you so much for taking care of Charizard for me a really appreciate it and I noticed you were kind of side to see a friend of yours leave so as a token us our thanks please accept this present we hope you like it singed: Grant and Charizard" oh well that was very nice of them (hops in the box and pulls the ribbon opening the box) *gasp*

DJ then finds a Pokemon egg right in front of him

DJ: an… An egg?

Matt: huh I guess Grant and Charizard felt really sorry for you they decided to give you your very own pet Pokemon

DJ: really? Wow I'm… I'm so ha-

The egg begins to shake!

DJ: *gasp* i-it's hatching!

Ash: well what is it?

DJ: … It's a…

What's in the egg? You dedide! That's right! I'm letting you choose what Pokemon hatches from the egg! And also I hope you enjoyed "The Mouse and the Charizard" coming up soon is "Day of Kampfer" and "Attack on Titan" see you later!


	2. DJ's Pet

So the egg finally hatches and out comes…

DJ: *gasp* it's a…

And Eevee hatched out of the egg!

Eevee: eeevee! Eev!

Bonnie: aw it's an Eevee

Winner is: Animehugz! Thank you! Animehugz! You're the best! :D

Eevee: eev! (Crawls and nuzzles with DJ) eeeevveeee…

DJ: t-this is… My new pet… (Hugs Eevee) I'm so happy!

PJ: DJ, you gonna give her a name?

DJ: hmm… I'm name her Star, do you like that name?

Star: eevee!

DJ: haha… Junior… Can I keep her?

Junior: … Welcome to the family Star!

Star: eevee! (Licks DJ)

DJ: haha yay! Thank you!

And so DJ has obtained a new pet! And a new friend but will we see Grant and Charizard again? Well who knows?

End :D


End file.
